Grape Tomatoes
by whenshewasgood
Summary: Bishop's truth serum reveals secrets of a nature he never intended. Definitely not as dark as it sounds. Tcest.


_This is so silly._

* * *

He'd told. He'd told. _He'd told_. And now they all hated him.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since they'd escaped from Bishop's lab. The aftereffects of the drug were out of his system, and none of his siblings had spoken to him since they'd gotten home. He was in the dojo trying to meditate, not very successfully.

_Stupid Bishop. _He'd been lying to himself, he knew, but, more to the point, lying to Raphael. And he had been content to go on doing that as long as he lived. But now the secret was out and Raph hated him. They all hated him. As well they should.

Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. Footsteps. The dojo door opening and then closing again. He peeked and saw Raphael coming towards him. He shut his eyes and tried to draw further away from reality, but the presence of his brother had always been an anchor, drawing him back to the real world. Many times this had been a life saver. Right now he wished Raph would just go away.

But instead he sat down in front of Leo and stayed there, not saying anything. Leo fought to keep his breathing steady. He could _smell_ him, and surely by now he must have some clue what that did to him. Deep breaths. Fill your nostrils with air, _with his scent_—

"What do you want, Raph?" he demanded, without opening his eyes. He heard Raph sigh. That was odd. Raph wasn't a sigh-er.

"I just want to talk about what happened," he said softly. The rhythm of Leo's breathing had totally gone now, and he dared to open his eyes. Raph was sitting in a position that mirrored his own, and his expression was unusually calm. Leo felt exposed.

"Well, I don't," he snapped, and then regretted it. Raph sighed again.

"Look, Fearless," he said, shifting position slightly. "That was a pretty big bombshell you dropped back there, and I wanted to talk about it with you."

"I already know what you're going to say," Leo said, feeling sick. This was it. Raph had come to tell him the others had decided they didn't want him as leader, that they were kicking him out, that he would be an exile now and no longer welcome as a member of the family. Raph scowled.

"Oh you do, do you?" he said challengingly. "You've got me all figured out, huh? Well, if you're so smart, go ahead and tell me what I'm going to say."

Leo felt dizzy with how much his stomach was churning.

"You… you're disgusted. And you want me to leave. But—" No. He was not going to cry. He swallowed down the tears and said hoarsely. "I don't want to leave. I'll—if it bothers everyone so much, I'll—I'll step down as leader. But please don't make me leave."

He couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks, but he was not going to sob in front of Raph. He held his breath, eyes squeezed shut.

"Fearless…" he heard Raph breathe. Then his brother had him in a headlock and was punching him in the head. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh? Did that stuff do something to your brain, too?" Leo flailed, trying to make sense of a reality where Raph didn't seem to think he was totally disgusting. "Do we need to get Donnie in here to check out your head? _As if we'd ever let you leave_."

Raph released him from the headlock, holding him in front of him by the shoulders. His eyes were wet too.

"Whatever this is, wherever it takes us, you're still our brother. You're still Leo. And that won't ever change. So get that stupid thought out of your head _right now_."

It was all Leo could do to stare at Raphael, his loyal brother, his second-in-command, and his… crush. His chest felt heavy and light at the same time. He didn't feel sick to his stomach anymore, but he did feel dizzy.

"But I…" he whispered. Raph reached over and wiped the tears away from his cheeks, leaving him totally speechless. Raph held his gaze steadily, seemingly unmindful of his own stained cheeks.

"We've been talking to Donnie," he said softly. "He says he expected something like this."

Leo's eyes went wide. Raph grinned a little at his surprise.

"Yeah, bet you weren't expecting _that_. He says, well… it's just us four, and we don't got much of a chance with humans, so… it's natural that we'd turn to each other."

"And he doesn't… you don't… hate me?" Leo was whispering. Raph shook him slightly.

"Of course not," he growled. "Don't be stupid. You're our brother. Plus, it ain't like you ever did anything about it. You're not some pervert or anything."

Leo blushed hard and looked away. _Little does he know._ The truth serum hadn't made him tell _everything_. Raph raised an eye ridge.

"What?" he said, sounding amused. Leo felt the sick feeling return. Raph shook him again. "What was that? Tell me."

Leo shook his head. No. Never that. Raph leaned forward until his faces was inches from Leo's own, leering.

"Should I make you tell me?" he whispered, and Leo barely had time to brace himself before Raph had tackled him and was pinning him down to the floor. Leo _really_ couldn't breathe now. Raph was staring down at him mischievously.

"Okay, let's see here…" he said thoughtfully. "I say the word 'pervert'…" He kissed Leo's cheek with the word, and Leo blushed, "And you go all red like a little girl." He kissed Leo's other cheek. "Now, why would that be?"

Leo took a shuddering breath and tried to organize his thoughts.

"Get… off me, Raph," he said hoarsely. Raph grinned.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"This isn't funny!"

"I think it's pretty hilarious. What could be making you blush like that?"

Leo was suddenly angry. Not five minutes ago he'd been ready to beg just to be allowed to stay in the family, and now Raph was making fun of him? He struggled to throw Raph off, but his brother was ready for him, and he'd always been better at grappling. Raph held him down.

"You want up?" he said softly. "Tell me what's making you so nervous."

Leo gritted his teeth. Raph wanted to play? Fine. He'd play. And then Raph would be sorry he asked.

"I eat tomatoes now," he said, pleased at Raph's nonplussed expression. "The little grape tomatoes, you know? I pop them in my mouth and roll them around my tongue and then _bite_ into them and feel all that juice flow into my mouth. And I think of you."

It was Raph's turn to blush.

"Dang," he muttered, frowning slightly. Now Leo was wondering what on earth had made him say that. He could only expect their tolerance to go so far. He looked away, wondering what Raph would do now that he knew Leo was actually a huge pervert.

Laugh, apparently.

Leo snapped his gaze to Raph's face again, and his brother was—no, not laughing. _Giggling._ Raph didn't giggle. What the shell?

"Who knew your brain worked that way, Fearless? I always pegged you for Mister Don't-Think-About-It. That's _hot_."

Leo blinked. Raph was just grinning now.

"What, you didn't think you were the only one?"

"But—the serum—" Leo sputtered. Raph chuckled.

"I didn't get the truth serum. Just a regular old sedative. S'why I didn't react. Cuz oh baby I wanted to." He leaned down closer to Leo's face. "Think I'll make up for it now."

And he did.


End file.
